


Late night temptation

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel Tony Stark, M/M, demon loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: Art inspired by AMidnightDreary work : " Tempting"





	Late night temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tempting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118632) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). 



> Hope you like it ( even if i already know the answer xD )  
> Take great pleasure to Draw this Art .   
> More will come ( because AMidgnightDready had the art to make me want to draw some scene fom her fic XD )

 

So Here is the [work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118632) that inspired this art .

 


End file.
